


tommy confronts techno

by Cahasty



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Dream Smp, Fighting, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i live for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahasty/pseuds/Cahasty
Summary: angsty version of what could happen in the dream smp with technoblade, tommy, tubbo, philza, and dream. WARNING! there will be mention of suicide and depression in this. If you do not feel comfortable reading that, do not read this please.
Relationships: tommy&philza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	tommy confronts techno

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn’t read the summary, there will be mention of suicide and depression in this. If you cannot read that, do not read this.

‘Breathe.’ Tommy thought to himself, as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe calm himself. All previous thoughts and worries slowly left his mind as he stepped on the pressure plate in front of his door and walked out. He looked around and started walking a little faster to reach his only friend. As he got closer he saw Tubbo turn to him, concern and hesitancy in his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to..” he tried to reason with Tommy. Tubbo didn’t know why he was so upset with Techno and Phil blowing up his land, yes Tubbo was upset about it but Tommy seemed shaken to the point where he wouldn’t talk to anyone about them. Until last night, that is.

Tommy had went to Tubbo’s small cabin and slowly knocked at the door while the snow fell on his broad shoulders. The door opened. “Tommy? What’s wrong?” He moved his eyes slowly from the ground up to meet the eyes of the only person he trusted. “I need to go see Techno.” Tubbo brought him inside and they talked.

Tubbo still didn’t know why this was happening but he could tell Tommy was completely serious. So he did what he could. Without Tommy’s knowledge, he grabbed a crossbow and loaded it, putting it in his pack. He trusted Tommy, but all Techno knew was violence. Flashes of L’manberg being destroyed most recently whirled thought Tubbo’s brain, leaving him feeling like he was suffocating. ‘No. You have to be strong for Tommy. For Tommy and for peace. Last time you lost it you lost him.’ He told himself, shaking out of the dark hole in his brain.

“If we leave now we can get there before lunch. Do you know know long this will take?” Tubbo inquires. “It won’t be long. I promise” However, there was a slight quiver as he promised the shorter boy. They start walking through the forest side by side.

A few hours later, they arrive, smoke billowing out of a stone chimney, the faint sounds of potions being brewed in the background. Tommy stops in his tracks. ‘I cant do this.’ Even seeing the house he resided in for a short period of time was painful. Suddenly, Tubbo encased the taller boy in a hug. “You can do this. I believe in you.” he whispered, as if he could read Tommy’s mind, letting go. “Y-you’re right. I can do this” he said, mostly to himself. He slowly starts taking steps through the snowy ground, Tubbo right by his side. The pair reaches the heavy oak door.

Techno was gathering his finished potions when he heard a knock at his door. Assuming it was either Phil or Dream, he headed over to open it. However, as it swung open, he stopped it his tracks. Two boys, barely teenagers, that he knew. Instincts taking over he reached for his crossbow that had been sitting onto of his furnace. Before he grabbed it, he heard a low voice mutter “you so much as point a weapon at Tommy i’ll destroy you before you can so much as hit him.” it was Tubbo. ‘Tubbo? Small Tubbo, who just wanted to live happily with his friend?’ Techno was so taken aback by the darkness in the child’s voice he stopped and faced them. “Phil?” he called out, hoping his friend was close by. Noises of wood were heard as the man climbed up a ladder, towards Techno. Once he was up, he saw the boys at the door and there was the quickest flash of pain in his eyes at seeing his former son but it was gone in an instant. “Were going to talk. Whether you want to not.” Tommy said slowly. He had no armour, and no weapon in his hand, but something inside the two older men told them to listen. “What do you want?” It was Phil. Tommy felt sick. His own old father was talking to him like he was an unwelcome disease. ‘Stop it Tommy.’ he told himself, ‘Weakness is what let him hurt you.’ Taking a shaky breath, he looked his old friend in the eyes and simply asked, voice cracking, “Why?”

Tubbo glanced over to Tommy. He could see the slightest hints of tears in his eyes but didn’t dare say anything. “Why di-did you do it?” he spat out. “Don’t you turn this on me. You left me. I did what I was saying all along.” Techno was pissed. He loved Tommy and the boy chose a government over him. “I betrayed you?” Tommy started again, “I told you from the start all I wanted was to get my discs, and get back to tubbo. I always told you I didn’t want to destroy L’manberg.” His voice was breaking and the tears were forming in his eyes. “But most of all, you went with him.” A single tear fell. Techno was getting nervous. No matter what happened, Tommy had always been upbeat and excited. He’d never seen him like this. He looked broken.

“What does Dream have anything to-“ Phil tried to ask, but Tommy cut him off. “Don’t. say. his. name.” Tubbo was getting worried. He grabbed the crossbow from his pack, sensing a fight could break out. “Fine. What does he have anything to us?” Techno cut in. “What does he have to do with this? He has everything to do with me.” Tommy said, shaking and tears falling freely. “He forced me to leave my home, came every. single. day. and told me he was my only friend. He destroyed everything I had day after day, telling me my family and friends hated me. He- he made me almost- almost....” Tubbo put the pieces together. “No- no. That can’t be true” he stuttered. “I know you saw the tower tubbo. I know you thought I did. I pulled myself out because of you. I couldn’t leave you. Even if you hated me.” Tommy turned to Tubbo. Tubbo felt sick. Tommy had trusted Techno like a brother and he trusted his father but then they went with someone who almost made him lose all hope. Understanding washed over the pair of fighters, stopping them in their tracks.

“I found your house after that.” Tommy forced out, looking at Techno. “You told me he was bad. You told me he wasn’t good for me and then you went an- and..” He stopped. Tommy was going to breakdown. But he had to say everything. “My father disowned me, my brother was killed by our dad, I lost my home multiple times, and lost my best friend. Do you really believe I’m a dumb child? Every single person on this server told me that I needed to become selfless. To grow up. That I was a selfish kid. I haven’t been able to have a week where something bad hasn’t happened or I haven’t been hurt.” Phil felt like he had be stabbed. The reality of how awful he had acted hit him like a truck. Tubbo was sick. He would never let Techno or Phil near Tommy ever again. “Tommy we need to go.” There was a sense of finality in his voice. He knew they would have to deal with the regret for months. Leading Tommy out he looked back at the older men. He looked as if they had hurt him and Tommy.

“Tommy... I had no idea.” Tubbo said, feeing guilty beyond belief. “But i’m so proud of you. I could never do that.” Tommy was still crying but pulled his friend in for a hug, burying himself in the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me. please.” “I wont. I wont ever leave you again.”


End file.
